


Kneel but Never Bow

by Diary



Category: Kingsman (Movies), London Spy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twins, Bechdel Test Fail, Brothers, Canon Gay Character, Charlie Hesketh & Alex Turner Are Twins, Charlie Hesketh & Danny Holt Friendship, Conversations, Crossover, Established Danny Holt/Alex Turner, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, POV Danny Holt, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Danny meets Alex's brother. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel but Never Bow

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own London Spy or Kingsman.

When they get back from their weekend, Alex withdraws slightly, and Danny waits patiently.

He’s learned the difference between when Alex has something troubling on his mind and when Alex is simply trying to work something out. In this case, he senses there’s something Alex is debating over telling him.

Either Alex will, or he’ll decide not to, and they’ll go on with their life.

During breakfast, after Sara and Pavel have gone, Alex suddenly announces, “I have a brother.”

Danny finishes chewing. “Oh? Is- is he adopted, too? I mean-” He thinks about how to properly word it.

Alex is adopted, and his relationship with his adoptive parents is so bad he lied to Danny and claimed they were dead. Apparently, his relationship with his biological mother is a bit better, but he flat out said he didn’t want Danny to meet her.

“We were separated as toddlers. His parents are very kind,” Alex says.

“That’s good."

Nodding, Alex continues, “He wants to meet you. If you don’t want to-”

“Do you want us to meet?”

“I think it might be time.”

“Okay, great,” Danny says. “Whenever’s a good time for me. Any more siblings?”

Alex shakes his head. "His name is Charlie, and we’re identical twins.”

“Oh?”

He has a hard time imagining someone else with Alex’s face running around in the world.

Leaning over, he kisses Alex and tries not to worry about how tentatively Alex returns it.

…

Danny decides to wear a suit, and when Alex does the tie and rests his chin on Danny’s shoulder, Danny’s nerves settle. Leaning back, he looks at them in the mirror. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

…

They go to the restaurant on Grove street and wait.

Right on time, a man walks in, and Danny reminds himself not to stare.

Even though he looks exactly like Alex, Danny’s relieved to see there will be no confusing the two. For all they’re even dressed similarly, Charlie’s confidence and ease is a different sort than any Alex has ever displayed. If Danny had to label it, he’d say Charlie doesn’t carry around the amount of burden Alex does.

He and Alex stand, and Charlie pulls Alex into a hug.

“Charlie, this is Danny.”

Charlie smiles and extends his hand. “Danny. Nice to finally meet you. You’ll have to meet my parents soon.”

“Charlie-”

Unaffected by Alex’s tone, Charlie simply deepens his smile. “I don’t see why, I even mention a girl, and there’s a good chance she’ll end up over for dinner, but you go _months_ _living with someone_ , and-”

“They’re not my parents.”

Motioning for them to sit, Charlie shrugs, and Danny knows something big is about to come.

“No, but they are M.I.5.” Looking closely at Danny, Charlie adds, “Which you didn’t tell him. Not really fair. Well, Danny, personally, I think my brother’s a big boy, and I’m happy he’s found someone. But my parents, on the other hand, worry about him. They’re a bit more naturally suspicious. It wouldn’t be wise to hurt him.”

Quietly, Danny promises, “I won’t.” Reaching over, he takes Alex’s hand and catches his eyes. “It’s okay. He’s just doing what Scottie did.”

“And how did you feel about that,” is Alex’s almost prickly response.

“How I feel right now is about the same you did, then,” he answers.

Some of the tension flows out of Alex, and he squeezes Danny’s hand.

Danny looks over, sees Charlie watching, and going by the look in Charlie’s eyes, knows they’re all going to be okay.

“I work in a warehouse,” he tells Charlie. “Not as glamorous as M.I.6., and it doesn’t pay anywhere near as much as investment banking, but it’s a steady job. What about you?”

There’s a brief something between the brothers, but he can’t decipher it.

Charlie produces a card. “I won’t lie and say I’m a tailor. I’m not M.I.5. or 6, but I do occupy a position within the government. The Kingsman branch has quietly, or unofficially, might be a better word, done a lot for our military. My position is affiliated with them.”

Danny looks at the card. “Wow. I’ve seen some of their suits. If the stuff they make for the military is just as good, the troops are in good hands.”

“Well, now that all that’s out of the way, let’s order. I’m starved,” Charlie says.

…

After they finish eating, Charlie tells Alex, “Take a cab home. Danny and I are going to talk privately. He can drive back later.”

“We both took a cab,” Alex says.

And now, I know why, Danny thinks.

Charlie produces some money and pushes it over. “Then, take a cab home or walk. I’ll make sure he’s safely put in one once we’re done.”

Alex is going to fight, and from everything Danny’s seen, Charlie will fight back with everything he has.

“Just a minute,” he tells Charlie.

Pulling Alex aside, he says, “I won’t stay if you don’t want me to, but honestly, I don’t mind. It’d be fun to get to know your brother a bit more.”

For a long moment, Alex studies him.

“Okay,” he agrees. He kisses Danny. “Call me later.”

“I will,” he promises.

…

He and Charlie go a park and sit down on a bench near the water. “Do you love Alex?”

Danny waits until Charlie looks over to answer. “Yes. I love your brother. And he loves me.”

Charlie hands a mobile over.

Looking down at the picture, Danny guesses, “Alex’s biological mum?”

“No,” is the utterly confused reply.

He looks up and sees Charlie’s face is a mixture of offended and bewildered.

Danny looks closer at the picture. Whoever she is, she has similar eyes and hair and to Alex (and Charlie, he belatedly realises. _oh_ ) and even the same vaguely sharp features.

“Her name is Frances Turner.”

“So, his adoptive one, then. Nothing to do with you. Because,” he hazards a guess, “whatever you feel towards your and his biological mum, you don’t like Frances at all.”

Charlie nods. “Alex and I disagree when it comes to you and her. He thinks he can keep you safe and doesn’t want to bring her into your lives in any form, even just talking. I think you need to know more about her.”

“She’d disapprove?”

“Yes, but it goes beyond a homophobic mother not wanting her son to be with a man.”

Danny feels a chill go through him. “Charlie, do you think she might actually try to do something to one or both of us? Me and Alex?”

“I know that there’s always a possibility. In all honesty, there isn’t any basis for me suspecting she’s currently planning anything.”

“How far beyond does it go?”

Sighing, Charlie gives a small, bitter laugh. “She gave him the name Alistair. His birth name was simply Alex, not Alexander, Alistair, or anything else. You’ve seen a side to him I doubt many people have seen. Here’s what most people see: They see a man who knows he can easily do almost anything walking around confidently in an expensive suit with a mildly pleasant, stoic look on his face. He’s polite, maybe a little quiet, but he always knows what he’s talking about. What he says is always important.”

“That’s Alistair Turner, the man Frances made. Once, I heard someone say that he walks like a god, and for Alistair Turner, I imagine that’s a fair enough description. Not really that overdramatic.”

“But,” Charlie smiles slightly, “we’ve both seen Alex. No doubt you’ve seen even more of his human follies than I have.”

“The problem is, since he started seeing you, more people have seen Alex, too. I know how ‘no offence’ usually comes across as, but in all sincerity, please, don’t take this as an insult.”

“I won’t."

“Frances- I doubt she wants anyone to be with her precious Alistair. Her accepting another man isn’t completely impossible to imagine, but I’m relatively sure, if she were to accept anyone, it’d be a woman. Someone like you- she never would. In her eyes, you’ve made him weak. You’ve destroyed what she spent years of her life creating. She’s from old money, she married like, and she made sure she got the perfect son to mould.”

And I’m the estate boy who works in a warehouse, has never been out of London, and would fail anything requiring even a cursory background check, he mentally fills in.

Remembering the first time Alex took him for a country walk, he smiles and amends, Well, aside from the most important thing, that is.

Nodding, he hands the mobile back. “Thanks for warning me.”

“Just take care of my brother and yourself. Without going into detail, some of my work is dangerous. I can’t guarantee I’ll always be around to protect him, and while my parents love him, they don’t have any tangible rights to him outside of me. If he chooses to exclude them-”

“I understand.”

They stand and shake hands, and then, Danny goes on impulse and pulls Charlie into a hug. “I really would love to meet your parents soon.”

Charlie returns the hug. “Good.”

…

When he gets home, Alex is sitting on the bed and working on equations on his laptop.

Setting it aside, Danny pulls Alex down and curls up against him. Tilting his head up, he kisses him. “You okay?”

Alex nods. “How did your conversation with Charlie go?”

“Good,” he answers. “We talked about Frances, but don’t worry, if you don’t want to talk about her, we don’t have to.”

He feels Alex nod.

Once, he heard a song on the radio with the lyric, w _hat’s a god to a non-believer?_

Danny doesn’t believe in gods, but he does believe in Alex and their relationship. He hopes Frances Turner isn’t the concern Charlie and, to some extent, Alex believe her to be, but if she is, he’ll go against her with the man he loves and find a way to make her see the god she thought she created was never real.


End file.
